The Fall of a Sparrow
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: She killed him, she loved him, she can't get him off of her mind. She meets him, they fall in love again...and then he dies. Kaien-Rukia throughout most of the story. Ichi-Ruki at the end.


My first bleach fic

My first bleach fic! I hope you like!

--Please Review!!--

_The Fall of a Sparrow_

**Prologue**

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Rukia sat beneath the tree in the school yard watching as Orihime forced Tatsuke to try her new homemade meal. Tatsuki was profusely refusing, but the ginger haired girl pushed on with a smile plastered on her face. Rukia sighed. Life was so boring ever since he…well…he…

She decided not to think about him. Her life was…depressing, boring, horrible, and boring, really eventful in the bad kind of way, yet still extremely boring. She missed his smile that he threw on his face when she approached him, or when he would insult her fighting abilities just for the heck of insulting her. Or when he told her that her breasts are really cool…(that was an accident. His sword cut through her shirt and her bra, and he saw…)

Such memories take her back to days when the skies would shine endlessly, and nothing could ruin the peace and love that spurred between her, and her captain, who later became her boyfriend. But she…it was an accident. He threw himself at her, he wanted to die. He looked exactly like Ichigo. Just like him. Her boyfriend changed his eye and hair colors and came back to her. Just like a promise…the promise he made long ago. Resting her head against the tree, enjoying the shade it provided, Rukia closed her deep blue eyes, and just let herself float back into her memories.

" _Kaien-dono!" she cried as the sword stabbed through him. Her sword._

"_Arigato, Rukia-chan…Aishiteru…" and with that he closed his eyes, falling on her should, cold, dead._

"_KAIEN-DONO!!" she cried again, as she fell to the ground, the love of her life, dead in her arms._

"Rukia!" a cheery voice interrupted the memory surf, and for once, she was glad.

She thrust open her eyes at the sound, and breathing heavily, returned to Earth.

"Hey Orihime…" she panted, eyes fixed on the ground. Lifting her head, she saw a profusely confused redhead.

"Sorry…you startled me!"

"Oh…gomenasai!" Orihime's eyes took their rainbow shape, as she offered Rukia….well she offered her something. The black haired girl wasn't sure was it food or some weird alien experiment Orihime got her hands on.

"No…no…I couldn't…I'm….." she trailed off, trying to find a good excuse to not eat her homemade food without sounding rude, "I just ate…yes…that's it! I'm full…"

"Not even one bite?" Orihime opened her grey eyes so wide; Rukia thought that her skin was going to tear.

"Heh..ehh…" Rukia gulped, suddenly realizing how tight the tie around her neck was.

"Aww…come on…here comes the TRAIIINNN…." Orihime picked up the oak polished chopsticks and took a piece of the something, waving it around, with every movement getting closer to the girl.

"I really….couldn't…seriously!" Rukia tried to use her hands to explain.

"ORIHIME!!" Uryuu's voice from around the school called.

"Oh, I probably need to give him that book back, so he can return it to the library…" She dropped the plate of food and the chopsticks. The plate's contents were emptied halfway onto the grass, and the food that was in the chopsticks rebounded off her shirt leaving a weirdly colored stain.

"Uhh…" Rukia rolled her eyes, getting up before the girl returned, deciding to leave school for the day, and just take a walk, free her mind off him.

She exited, hoping, begging, no one would notice, and escaped free into the yard.

"Phew!" she thought, looking back at the school yard. No one did notice.

She bumped into someone, rebounding off of him as if her were a bouncy wall. First thought that came to her mind;

'Probably some big dude who drives a Harley Davidson, with tattoos all over his body…'

Then she turned around.

Rukia's eyes opened as wide as Orihime's earlier, maybe wider, but instead of fake sadness, complete shock and utter fear was written in the deep blue irises. She gasped.

"Gomen! I wasn't looking where I was going!" he sniffed, and smiled, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, the other on his hip.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That was just the prologue. Please review if you liked it! 

A review is all I ask for! Just one stupid, flimsy review.

"That sux" would work too! I'm open for flames, critics, anything

Also this is a Kaien and Rukia pairing for most of the story, ends with Ichi-Ruki

If u don't know who Kaien is…what the Huedo Muenco Arc…(excuse my horrid Spanish spelling.)


End file.
